Teasedere
Not to be confused with sadodere. A teasedere refers to a character who likes to tease. Personality Teasedere characters are mischievous at heart and sort of like a flirt as they tease people they like. Inside, however, they care a lot for their loved one, and tease them even more. Teasederes are often an extension of tsundere. The majority of the teasedere characters are also tsunderes. Teasederes are also much like sadoderes, who like to toy around with their love like a teasedere. However, a teasedere does not manipulate or want to cause pain. They are like a less extreme sadodere. Meaning of the Name The word is a compound of the English word "tease", meaning to "make fun of or attempt to provoke in a playful way, and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality Characters from Anime, Manga, & Light Novels * Holo from '' Spice & Wolf '' * Fran from Katekyo Hitman Reborn * Leone from '' Akame Ga Kill'' * Akeno Himejima from High School DxD * Rin Tohsaka from Fate/stay night and Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya * France from '' Hetalia Axis Powers "'' * Kirishima Zen from Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica '' * Luviagelita Edelfelt from ''Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya * Kei Takashima from Special A * Osamu Dazai from Bungou Stray Dogs * Shimomura "Anderson" from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? * Haruna from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? * Naegleria Nebiros from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? * Stella Redfield from Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai * Kirche from Zero no Tsukaima * Irina from Assasination Classroom * Usui Takumi from Kaichou wa Maid Sama * Rio Nakamura from Assasination Classroom * Takagi from Teasing Master Takagi-san * Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail * Grey Fullbuster from Fairy Tail * Shinoa Hiiragi from Seraph of the end '' * Tadashi Teruya from ''11eyes * Saeko Akamine from 11eyes * Rachenera Arachnera from Monster Musume no Iru Nichiyo * Suu from Monster Musume no iru Nichiyo * Sucy Manbaravan from Little Witch Academia * Issac and Miria from Baccano * Yunyun from Canaan * Hinako Kujo from Devil Survivor 2 the animation * Teruki Teru Hanazawa from Mob Psycho 100 * Aqua from Konosuba * Megumin from Konosuba * Darkness from Konosuba * Bulma Briefs from Dragon Ball * Hevn from GetBackers * Bloodberry from Saber Marionette J * Ross from Senyū * Lucoa from Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon Characters from Cartoons & Comics * Nora Cesaire from Miraculous Ladybug * Yang Xiao Long from RWBY * Qrow Branwen from RWBY * Toph Beifong from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Kya from The Legend of Korra * Mordecai from Regular Show * Rigby from Regular Show * Bart Simpson from The Simpsons * Triana Orpheus from The Venture Bros. * Abyo From Pucca * Squilliam Fancyson from Spongebob Squarepants * Bubble Bass from Spongebob Squarepants * Johnny Worthington III from Monsters University * Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Characters from Movies, TV Series, & Novels * Rhonda from Feeding Grounds * Maxi from Evil Has A Grin * J.D. from Evil Has A Grin * Tripp from Reeker * Melinda May from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D * Kima Greggs from The Wire * Marcus from Feeding Grounds * Cindy from Feeding Grounds * Ren from The Butchers * Star from The Butchers * Brooke from Easter Bunny, Kill! Kill! * Candy from Easter Bunny, Kill! Kill! * Sally from Terror at Blood Fart Lake * Thunder Ambrosia from Terror at Blood Fart Lake * Zebes from Terror at Blood Fart Lake * Dilly from Killer Campout * Dolly from Killer Campout * Sean from Lake Noir * Tom from Frontier(s) * Alanna Mitsopolis from Mission Impossible-Fallout * Nyah Nordoff-Hall from Mission Impossible II * Otoya Kurenai from Kamen Rider Kiva * Stacey Ferns from The Small Woman in Grey * Charlie from Sweatshop * Miko from Sweatshop * Scottyboy from Sweatshop * Fred from Shadow * Buck from Shadow * Chino from Bloody April Fools * Alex from Bloody April Fools * Lara from Bloody April Fools * Solo from Murder in the Dark * Lucy from The Basement * Cathy from Dark Ride * Ashley from Trespassers * Richie Tozier from It * Samantha from Dropping Evil * Bree from After Dark * Chase from After Dark * Amy from After Dark * Kaitlin from Some Kind of Hate * Cashie from Detour * Cissy from Body Count * LaQuita Johnson from Black Holler * Jeff from Black Holler * Heather from Black Holler * Marty Farmington from Black Holler * Sarah from Dead Stop * Debbie from Pelt * Mikki from The Bone Snatcher * Dallas from El Mascarado Massacre * Davy from Clown (2019) * Gordy from Clown (2019) * Samantha from House of Fears * Krystal from Bus Party to Hell * Sheila from Tiyanaks * Julie from Anthropophagus (1980) * Juno Kaplan from The Descent * Lena Bach from We are the Night * Rebel from Runaway Woods * Stoner from Runaway Woods * Emo from Runaway Woods * Cinamon from Silo Killer * Jill from Kids Go to the Woods... Kids Get Dead * Trudy Yoo from Jack the Reaper * Sessa from Central Park * Felix from Central Park * Willa from Central Park * Marcie from Moonstalker * Ruth-Ann Swain from Blood Hook * Cassie from Blood Frenzy * Dave from Blood Frenzy * Martin's Sister from Hellyfish * Flirtatious Couple Guy from Hellyfish * Flirtatious Couple Girl from Hellyfish * Ben from Hellyfish * Guido Sidekick from Hellyfish * Marcie Greenbaum from Cruel Intentions * Cindy from Sparrow * Sitcom from Sparrow * Pam from Sparrow * Kolos from The Basement * Dr. April Sommers from Ice Spiders * Diana from Avalanche Sharks * Cody from Dead on Site * Theresa from Dead on Site * Dave from Unidentified * Linda from Camp Daze * Mia from Psycho Killer Attack * Anna from Lake Fear 2: The Swamp * Tiffany from Trailer Park of Terror * Maria from Slugs * Gail from Lake Nowhere * Elena Felton from Killing Eve * Anthony "Bridge" Johnson from Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle & Jumanji: The Next Level * Bethany Walker from Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle & Jumanji: The Next Level * Steven from The Forest * Gail from The Prey * Mark from Beware the Lake * Corey from Crazy Lake * Ed from Room 13 * Cynthia Darwin from Night Drive * Alli from Black Water Wilderness * Script Girl from Monsters in the Woods * Jen from Monster Island * Yvette from The Eves * The Triplets from Hellyfish * Ryder from Talon Falls * Lance from Talon Falls * Layan from The Hatred * Betaine from The Hatred * Ivy Roberts from Bus Party to Hell * Josh from Curse of the Slasher Nurse * Nikki from Bunni * Bill from Bunni * Destiny from Bunni * Nacho from What the Waters Left Behind * Haley from Bunni * Beth Salinger from Hostel: Part II * Andre from Jack the Reaper * Steven from Jack the Reaper * Tyler from Jack the Reaper Characters from Games * Rouge The Bat from Sonic The Hedgehog Gallery 715934.jpg|Leone from Akame Ga Kill File:Kirche_bouncing_her_boobs.gif|Kirche from Zero no Tsukaima Rio-nakamura-KOROQ.jpg|Rio Nakamura from Assasination Classroom Category:Dere